wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mortala
M O R T A L A Mortala belongs to Icetiger101 and may not be used without permission. He is my entry for the -its aesthetic- contest <3 Note: In his bio he needs some Rainwing friends so feel free to submit your character! A P P E A R A N C E Tall. Delicate. Pretty. This is how most describe him. Like a rose. A white rose full of purity and innocence. Mortala's scales are pure white and let off a blinding glow, and he often polishes them just to that. He has round elegant features and towers over most of his comrades. His eyes are a breathtaking icy blue that shines with oh so many emotions. His wings are a little bigger than average size, and on the underside of his wings is the same icy blue glow his eyes have. His spines are delicate and sharp, and those to glitter with an icy blue. Mortala's under scales are a light iceberg blue, that almost seems transparent. His talons are a striking light pink that stands out from the rest of his body, but blends in with his color palette just right. Many think that he dyed them that way... but there's a secret behind it at no one knows, and probably won't ever know. And he likes to keep it that way. Permanently. P E R S O N A L I T Y Charming. Innocent. Pure. That's how most dragons see him. And that's true. Mortala is a very charming flirtatious dragon that loves to woo the ladies, with or without their partner. He tries to help out others like they do to him. Others think he's very smart and don't for his actions, only ending up as another regular dragon to him. If he sees a shine in you, he'll try his little ditty and if it doesn't work, leave you in the dust. That's how he works. He's a bachelor. He's calm and laid back almost all the time even in the face of danger. And most dragons just think he's an innocent male looking for a loved one. But there's a side he hides from the world and he prefers to keep it that way. A ruthless killer that kills for his own need. if anyone, anyone gets in the ways of his plans or figures out his bad side, he simply kills them. And doesn't care a lick about it. That smart side kicks in while he's plotting a murder. Mortalas sly when it comes to his "job" and always has an excuse or a getaway if anything goes wrong that was not planned. Don't. Just don't get on his bad side and you'll most likely be fine... I think... B I O G R A P H Y E G G Mortala had protective parents that loved him to pieces. They showered him (his egg?) in affection, and made sure he was safe. He was going to be the only dragonet, so they had to be protective. His mother didn't want to stay in the ice kingdom much longer, she had always wanted to explore. Mortalas father reluctantly agreed, and they said goodbye to relatives and friends, and they were off. They made sure Mortalas egg was safe the whole way, and were exhausted once they reached the Rainwing village. Mortalas mother realized he wa about to hatch. The rainwings were kind and helped keep him safe and comfortable during hatching. His egg was 1/3 sumberged in the coldest water the rainwings could offer and his parents waited patiently for their son to be born. D R A G O N E T Mortala was raised among rainwings along with his parents. As soon as he hatched his parents decided they wouldn't leave till he was old enough, so he had to spend a little bit of time here. He was raised among cheery rainwings and they too showered him with affection. He gained many younger rainwing friends and loved living with them, not knowing anything diffrent. He always supported his friends when they played games he couldn't and still had fun being a cheerleader <3 The heat affected him no more than the rainwings but it did to his parents. Once he was old enough they packed up and left. Mortala would miss his friends but he was excited to explore the world with his parents, and meet other dragons. Little did he know he would be affected by one tiny thing..... One day shen they were traveling his mother bought him newspaper scrolls (I guess xD) as he liked to learn about the world. He had read all about the exciting things going on. Then, he read it. There were deaths from a single dragon who got away, carrying his mistakes with him. Mortalas tiny wheels were turning and he usually got everything he wanted, so why didn't the murder? He wanted to help people get what they wanted, not knowing the real world.... T E E N Mortalas parents were tuckered out from traveling as they had seen must of phyrria. They decied to settle down in a small humble village that had the right temperature for them to live in, and had great neighbors to be friends with. Mortala has been reading more and more often and didnt understand why the world didnt always go his way. He grew bitter inside when it didnt, but kept it all inside of him and played it off like it was nothing. All the anger was building up inside of him when one day he was stalking down town reading a scroll, when his bubble burst. He was being picked on by a rude little Skywing the whole time he'd been here. But Mortala decide he wouldn't have to be a problem anymore...... Mortala turned and striked the dragon across the throat, slitting it open. Blood poured out and the dragon was clearly dying. Mortala was not affected by it how ever, reading up on all this has prepared him; if a problem gets in your way, eliminate it. He dragged the male skywing into a bush picking a white rose off of a wild rose bush. He pricked himself on it roaring softly. Blood splattered across it, as it slowly drifted onto the dragons throat. He wiped off his talons, and simply walked away, the rose still siting there. That young pure white rose had a secret to hide. Just like'' Mortala.'' Y O U N G A D U L T This is current time in Mortalas life, and he graduated from the school no one knowing who killed the poor skywing. He currently is exploring possibility, trying to help others get what they want, and possibly to pick up a lady? Mortala wants to be noticed in some way no one ever has before. And to achive this goal, he belives he has to kill to do it. From the awful day with rose till now, he keeps in mind what he wants, but rembers you must act like nothing ever happened. T R I V I A * The story from when he was a teen was supposed to resemble his asthetic. * He was going to be named Hiareth, but I scratched that and went with Mortala. * He actually loves reading actually! G A L L E R Y mage.jpeg|His aesthetic by me <3 imageMort.jpeg|By Darkus dragon!!!! Mortala.png|LieutenantVelociraptor?!??! I LOVE IT TYSM!!!! Its so amazing! Eee!!! Sketch1531601626854.png| This is an AMAZING piece of art done by FountainHearth?!? I LOVE THIS AND IT PORTRAYS HIM SO WELL TYSM!! I really enjoy this piece and anyone else who ever gets Fountains art, better cherish it like I do. Or I will find you. (Jk xD) Category:Content (Icetiger101) Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer)